Entre tinta y papel
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: No era racional. Ni lógico ni común. Era un error. Su piel. Sus besos. Todo era un error, pero aún así estaba feliz, había amado con locura ¿qué mal podría haber? Traición, ese era su error.
1. Cap1

Disclaimer: Historia basada en los personajes de J. K. Rowling. Sin fines de lucro.

La edité un poquito, es la misma historia de antes, pero cambia de categoría y clasificación. Creo que mejoró algo, pero la inspiración se fue al valle del olvido con esta pareja. Dedicada a los que comentaron, gracias :) Veamos que sale, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Seis años.

Seis malditos años.

La sangre sucia, enamorada del hurón.

No entiendo por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti, pequeño rubio. Prepotente, altanero, sangre pura. Eras tan hiriente, tan cruel. Con mis amigos por defenderme, conmigo por nacer en la cuna equivocada, según tú.

Una nacida de cuna impura, que te amó.

Miradas furtivas, gestos pecadores. Eres mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudo conocer, eras mucho más de lo que yo deseaba conocer.

Un pequeño roce involuntario, una descarga por mi espalda.

Una palabra hiriente, una sonrisa mal pagada.

Esos ojos gélidos, que me invitaban a volar.

Caí tan bajo, la peor de los Gryffindor, traicioné a mis amigos. La primera vez, había sido un accidente, eso decíamos, pero de ser cierto ¿por qué no pudimos parar? Por qué tu lengua rosaba la mía, por qué mi cadera atraía tu mano, ¿qué era aquella atracción? ¿Fue acaso un pecado?

Aquellas citas clandestinas que marcaron mi esencia, aquellos encuentros en que éramos uno, no dos. Éramos humanos, no Gryffindor y Slytherin. Éramos Hermione y Draco, no enemigos.

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel, tatuados con tu aroma. Recuerdos que no puedo quitar, aún cuando tú me traicionaste, aún cuando fuiste tú el que jugó. Si nunca te importé, si fui un delicioso placer, un fruto prohibido que debías tener a tu merced.

A veces, aún te creo. Pienso que era verdad, tengo fe en mi memoria, mi _perfecta_ memoria. —Maldición Hermione, me vuelves loco. —Pero no era yo, mi cuerpo te volvía loco, pero mi corazón no, aquel pequeño órgano que hiperventilaba junto a ti, con desenfreno, con angustia, con pasión. ¿Qué más daba perdernos en nuestro sentidos? Por momentos como aquellos, éramos más que un tipo sanguíneo. Más que un apellido, más que un lugar equivocado de cuna, éramos dos cuerpos que sentían, que eran uno y nada.

Una entidad, un ser. Una vida.

Te convertiste en una adicción Draco, te convertiste en mi perdición.

Solía creer en mis libros, en la tinta y el papel, en la biblioteca de confidente. En la historia de guía. En las amigas que solíamos ser, en los sentimientos de las historias, en el odio y en el amor. Amaba a Ron y a Harry, odiaba a Voldemort, que nunca sería Lord. Amaba a Draco Malfoy, y lo odiaba por igual. No había referencia para ella, amaba y odiaba al mismo ser, no lo entendía. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

¿Qué sucede cuando el corazón se antepone a la razón? Cuando alguien se cruza entre tus amigos, entre tus creencias, o, peor aún, cuando no _quieres_ escoger, porque la agonía de la espera es más grata que la desolación de la decisión, porque darle largas al asunto siempre fue la mejor opción.

Era un estúpido conflicto, era su conflicto.

El conflicto de una adolescente que lograba lo que se proponía siempre, una orgullosa adolescente. Una mentira. No era feliz, no podía serlo. Se sentía desdichada, sentía vergüenza de aquella fachada —: Patético. —Le habría dicho, con aquella sonrisa, no había suficientes muros para cubrir sus sentimientos, no habían fortalezas que él no pudiera traspasar.

Era puro teatro, algo perfectamente confeccionado para engañar a todos, pero erradamente creado para satisfacer a su propia creadora. _Patético. _

_-.-.-.-_

Se encontraba sola, de nuevo, en la salda común de Gryffindor.

Luego de empezar el sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, seguía como el primer día. Oculta tras aquellos tomos, que podía llamar amigos, pero que poco a poco pasaban a un segundo plano luego de tantos hechos ocurridos.

Era irónico. Había perdido mucho, había mentido. Había faltado a sus convicciones, a su casa, a sus ideales, y no lo lamentaba. Cada sufrimiento, cada escondite, cada mentira, le había traído algo maravilloso, algo tan fugaz. No, no lo lamentaba, pero tampoco lo disfrutaba.

Era una masoquista.

Y ahí se encontraba, esperando a sus amigos, o escondiéndose, con su más usada excusa, aquella que la había cubierto en el pasado, estudiar, pero no tenía ni un solo pensamiento para aquel libro de Runas, que descansaba en su regazo, al revés. Su mente vagaba en el recuerdo de un nombre, en el hijo de un mortífago. En aquel que aún amaba.

—Ya no puedo con esto. —Se dijo entre sollozos, lamentos que sólo su corazón podía escuchar. Bajó los pies descalzos del mullido sillón que se encontraba, aseguró sus zapatos y salió a toda prisa de la sala común.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía sucia. Traidora. Lloró.

Necesitaba estar sola, sin que nadie la viera, sin que nadie la rodeara, sin juicios, pero, lamentablemente, no todo lo que queremos puede ser realidad.

Tropezó, cayó.

—Pe-perdón no me fije por donde iba. —Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, en el suelo.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —alzó el rostro para ver a su igual, a quien la había llamado. Joven de cabellos rubios, peculiar collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, y unos singulares pendientes de rábano que hacían juego con sus ojos saltones y su mirada perdida. Luna Lovegood. Una estudiante muy singular por sus ideas fantásticas sobre cosas que muy pocos pueden ver, pero una buena persona que había estado con ella el curso pasado, y que había luchado contra el que no debe ser nombrado para ayudar a Harry y sus amigos.

—Lu-luna, eres tú. Lo siento, no te vi. —Se disculpó, parándose con la ayuda de la aludida.

—¿Por qué estas triste? —dijo la Ravencla_w_, abriendo más sus ojos, como si esperar encontrar la respuesta en la mirada de la otra, lo que sorprendió a Hermione.

—Triste… —bajó la mirada apenada —. Supongo que así me siento, ¿Luna qué haces cuando lo que más amas es lo que más daño te hace? —Se arriesgó, sentía que podía confiar, aunque fuera un poco, en Luna Lovegood.

Pese a que la pregunta le sorprendió, con una cálida sonrisa la rubia respondió—: Simplemente, soy feliz…—sorprendió a la Gryffindor, aquello carecía de sentido.

—¿Feliz?, ¿Cómo puedes serlo? —Cuestionó, demandando, si quererlo, una respuesta.

—Sencillo. Soy feliz porque amo tanto a uno persona que es la que más daño puede llegar a hacerme. ¿No te das cuenta, Hermione? El amor nos fortalece, y si no nos hiciera sufrir significaría que jamás valió la pena. ¿No crees? Deberías estar feliz por amar de esa manera, por ser capaz de amar así. No entristecerte. —Acotó mirando al vacío. Seguramente admirando otra criatura fantástica.

Sus palabras habían sorprendido a Hermione. Eran pausadas, serenas, como si hubiera sabiduría en ellas. Como si todo fuera real. Como si no estuviera mal sentirse así, al contrario como si fuera una fortuna sentir así y, aunque le costara admitirlo, eso la ponía simplemente feliz.

—Nunca… —frenó, confundida—. Sé que tienes razón, pero igual me duele. Quisiera olvidar… olvidarlo. —Confesó, contrariada. Era la verdad.

—No estoy segura. —la sacó tiernamente de sus cavilaciones, con una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció ridículamente maternal, para luego agregar —: Si en verdad lo quisieras, ya lo hubieras hecho. —Concluyó, saliendo por el otro lado del pasillo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Bien, creo que esta historia puede terminar como un punto de vista (POV), pero la verdad es que tenía otro capítulo. También lo editaré y trataré de darle el final decente que merece.

No soy de esta pareja, pero hice la historia luego de leer "Lija y Terciopelo" de Dryadeh, ¿no la has leído y te gusta está pareja? corre a leer su historia ;) No te arrepentirás.

A mi me encanta Luna por cierto, esa capacidad de amar sólo debería traernos dicha al final.

¿Reviews?

Besos, Jane.


	2. Cap2: proximamente

Próximamente, capítulo 2.

Tuve que borrar el que tenía antes porque estoy editándolo, pongo esto para no borrar los Reviews anteriores, no estoy segura como guardarlos sin que se pierdan en mi cuenta. Gracias por leer.

Jane.


End file.
